mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Quick Attack
|caption = Pikachu using Quick Attack. |universe = |user = |effect = Pikachu dashes up to two times at lightning-fast speeds, damaging opponents in the way. }} Quick Attack, known in Japan as Lightning Speed ( ), is 's up special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Pikachu quickly dashes in a straight line in one of eight directions of the player's input, contorting Pikachu's shape as he does. Afterwards, Pikachu can immediately follow with a second dash, though it cannot be in the same direction as the first dash. If Pikachu lands on a platform after aiming the move downward, the rest of the move will be cancelled, and Pikachu will slide across the ground when aimed diagonally. If an opponent is in the path of Pikachu during the attack, they will take 3% electric damage from the first dash and 5% from the second, with extremely minor knockback. The move is one of the most effective and diverse recovery moves in the game, as the long distance both dashes travel make it useful for both horizontal and vertical recovery from almost anywhere on the stage, though it also leaves Pikachu helpless afterward. Additionally, the quick speed of each dash and the variety of movement patterns can make it hard for opponents to predict. However, the move also suffers from slight lag when Pikachu is not dashing: at the start, end, and between dashes. Techniques Quick Attack cancel .]] Quick Attack cancel, abbreviated as "QAC", is a technique that Pikachu can use. It is performed by using Quick Attack in the air, aiming at the ground and jumping after hitting the ground which will cancel the ending lag of the move. This will allow Pikachu to follow up with any aerial while also being a means for mobility and approaching. Origin Quick Attack is a damage-dealing Normal-type attack that was introduced in the Generation I ''Pokémon'' games, [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Pokémon Blue]]. It is a rather weak move, with a low base power similar to Tackle and Pound. Unlike these other moves, it has a +1 priority, meaning it will allow the user to attack before others do unless the opponent uses a move whose priority is higher. Pikachu learns Quick Attack by leveling up and it can be learned among early levels in any game. In the main Pokémon games, Quick Attack is commonly depicted as a single quick dash towards the foe. Pikachu's Quick Attack in SSF2, instead has a unique trail of electrical bubbles, which also deal electric damage, despite the attack being Normal-type in the origin games. Gallery Screenshots Quick Attack Startup.png|Pikachu about to use Quick Attack, on Lake of Rage. Quick Attack Recovery.png|Pikachu using Quick Attack to recover. Quick Attack Land.png|Pikachu landing with Quick Attack. Quick Attack attack.png|Pikachu uses Quick Attack at , on Chaos Shrine. Early designs Quick Attack New.png|Quick Attack's early design. Quick Attack.png|Pikachu using Quick Attack upward. QA Recovery.png|Pikachu recovering with Quick Attack. QA ending.png|The ending lag of Quick Attack when aimed at the ground. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Up special moves Category:Advanced techniques Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Pokémon universe